Past and Present Collide
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Jack Atlas finds himself in 1993, and he has to Duel Strings before Strings gets to Yugi. Will he win, and what will this do to the past? Find out.


Atlas v

**Yugioh 5D's: The Past and Present Collide**

**Atlas v. Strings**

"There's something wrong with the ChronoJibe," said a balding man.

"Thank you, Dr. Phalster," said Rex Goodwin. "How soon will this problem be fixed?"

"Um, we don't know." The bald man shook.

"What do you mean _you don't know?"_

"Well, you see, the ChronoJibe is our only way of measuring time, and in order to find out when the ChronoJibe will be fixed we have to use the ChronoJibe itself, but while the ChronoJibe can't work we can't use the ChronoJibe to find out when we will have it back to normal, can we?"

"No, I suppose not, Dr. Phalster. But tell me, nothing will happen, will it?"

"Assuredly not, sir."

"I have your word on this? Because if I remember correctly, last time the ChronoJibe was broken, my secretary ended up in Christmas 1865."

"Yeah, that can happen," said Dr. Phalster.

"I suggest you get a move on, then," said Dr. Philaster.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Jack stood in a strange city, with no skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?"

A few feet away there was a weird-looking mime, skinnier than a lacrosse pole. He had just stopped, and was preparing to duel someone, it looked like.

But the mime turned to Jack. "A little warm-up is just what I need," it said, in an eerie voice that Jack suspected wasn't its own."

"Who are you?"

"I am Strings, also known as the Quiet One. And I want a practice duel before I face Yugi Mutou. So are you up for it?"

"Uh..isn't Yugi in his mid-forties and no longer dueling?"

"Did you crack your head on a stone or something? Yugi's only fifteen, you ninny. And he's got a millennium item that my master desires! So, are you up for a Duel or not?"

"I can't duel without my Runner," said Jack.

"Runner? What the heck is a Runner?"

"A vehicle for Turbo Duelling. It moves at 200 miles per hour and—"

"Hold it right there. In this time period, it's illegal to go 200 miles per hour in anything. Are you Australian? You sure sound it, and I've never heard of Turbo Duels."

"No, I'm not Australian. I live in New Domino City."

"New Domino?" The mime made a chortling noise, which also didn't sound like its own. "There's no such place! Now, let's duel!'

Both of their Duel Disks lit up. Jack was surprised to see that his Duel Disk looked very primitive, as if it were one of the first ever created.

"Now, there's one thing you must know," said Strings. "In this tournament, whoever loses gives up his rarest card to the person who wins. My rarest card is Slifer the Sky Dragon. What is yours?"

"Red Dragon Archfiend."

"What the heck is Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"A Synchro Monster."

"Synchro? Did you drop from a different dimension or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe," said Jack.

"Oh well. Time to star the duel."

4000/4000

"I'll start things off by summoning Revival Jam in defense mode. Then I activate Jam Breeding Machine. During each of my Standby Phases I can summon a Slime Token. Well, it's your turn now, Mr….I don't believe you told me your name."

"Atlas. Jack Atlas."

"Okay, Mr. Jackass. It's your turn now."

Jack did not appreciate the slur on his name, but proceeded anyway. "I set three face-down cards, then activate the Spell Free Giveaway! Thanks to this card, I can pay 1000 Life Points to give you my three face-downs. But, you have to activate them at the beginning of your next Main Phase, unless the conditions prevent that. So, enjoy my traps while you can!"

3000/4000

"Then I summon Quarter Hound in attack mode! Now, I realize that attacking your Revival Jam would be pointless, but just you wait. In the meantime, I'll end my turn."

Quarter Hound was a black dog with green eyes and four heads. It's ability allows it to destroy one Spell or Trap on your opponent's side of the Field if there is a Tuner on yours. Its ATK is 1100 and DEF is 340.

"Okay, in my Standby Phase comes a Slime Token, and then—"

"And then you have to activate your face-downs."

"Fine. First one is, Gift of Greed! What the hell?"

"Thank you, Strings. I draw two cards."

"Second one is, oh gosh, Gift Card?"

"Yes, thank you Strings. You're such a friend."

5000/4000

"Last card is, An Unfortunate Report? Oh no…"

"Oh yes! My next Battle Phase is conducted twice!"

"Well, then, I'll have to speed things up a notch," said the mime. "I activate the Spell, Twice More Before the Mole Comes! You see, when I have a Continuous Spell that allows me to do something once per turn, I can activate this card so I can do it twice more! So by choosing my Jam Breeding Machine, I now have three Slime Tokens! Then, I sacrifice the Slime Tokens in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

A huge beast appeared on Strings' field. It had two mouths and a long, long tail.

"Now, Slifer's attack is 3000, because its 1000 times each card in my hand. So, Slifer, attack his Quarter Hound wwith Super Ending Fire-Blast!"

"You people of the past have such cheap sound effects," Jack said.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Jack had just figured out that his presence in the 1990's must be do to the ChronoJibe.

3200/4000

"And that ends my turn," said Strings.

"Fine. I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Tumbler! Thanks to this card, I can Special Summon Multiple-Piece Golem from my Extra Deck! Ha, ha, ha!"

"The joke's on you," said Strings. "Thanks to Slifer's second mouth, your golem loses 2000 ATK till the end of your turn."

"Fine. I set one card face-down, activate Dimension Hole, removing Multiple-Piece

"Hey, now Slifer has 4000 ATK! Slifer, take out this bozo!"

Jack activated his face-down Mirror Force.

"Ack!" Strings yelped, as Slifer hit the Graveyard.

Strings ended his turn, and Jack drew a card, then Multiple-Piece Golem returned to his Field.

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron! Then I get my Tuner and Multiple-Piece Golem together to create, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Nothing happened.

"I said, my Multiple-Piece Golem and Nitro Synchron get together to create—"

"Access denied," said the Duel Disk.

"What do you mean, 'Access Denied'?" Jack shouted at it.

"Synchro monsters do not exist in 1990. Please wait until 2018 before we can grant you're your wish."

"I can't keep my turn going until 2018!"

"Then you have a problem. Please call your local operator to fix it."

"Will you stop conversing with your Duel Disk and make a move already?" asked Strings.

"Fine. I will have Multiple-Piece Golem attack your Revival Jam."

"Goody. Revival Jam will just come back. Anything else?"

"I'll have Nitro Synchron attack your Revival Jam."

"Goody. Revival Jam will just come back. Anything else?"

"I activate Monster Reborn! Hello, Slifer, is that you again? Attack his Multiple-Piece Golem now!"

1800/4000

Slifer went to the Graveyard at the end of String's turn.

"I summon This Thing," Jack said. He had an 1800 ATK monster on his side of the field. "I don't remember what it's called. But anyhow, I have it attack your Revival Jam."

1800/2700

"But how?"

"I've got connections. Anyhoo, I switch Nitro Synchron to defense and end my turn."

"Drat! I could've attacked your Nitro to end this Duel last turn! Oh well. I set two face-down and end my turn."

"I summon another This Thing. This Thing Number One attacks your Revival Jam. When it comes back, This Thing Number Two attacks your Revival Jam."

1800/0100

"I set two face-downs and end my turn," said Jack.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Slifer! Now, Slifer, attack This Thing! No, not that thing, This Thing!"

Jack activated two Rush Recklessly. Slifer had 3000 ATK, This Thing had 3200.

"Looks like I win," Jack said.

"You can Synchro Summon now," said his Duel Disk."

"Yeah, you tell me that _after _I've won. How very useful."

Strings hands Jack his Slifer. Then Jack goes back to the future, and the entire history is changed.

Next time: Yami Marik was able to defeat Yugi easily because he had Ra and Yugi had nothing more harmful than Dark Magician Girl. Duel Academy was never created, and New Domino City is a much worse place now, with a Rex Goodwin that never appears but is known to be watching everyone. Yusei Fudo must go back in time to rescue Yugi from his plight. Will he survive? Find out next time on "Yugioh 5D's: The Past and Present Collide."


End file.
